1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and method for providing water management in the flow field channels of a fuel cell stack and, more particularly, to a system and method for providing water management in the flow field channels of a fuel cell stack that includes combining a surface active agent with humidifying water used to humidify the cathode input airflow and the anode input hydrogen gas to reduce the surface tension of the water in the flow field channels allowing the water to wick away.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Hydrogen is a very attractive fuel because it is clean and can be used to efficiently produce electricity in a fuel cell. A hydrogen fuel cell is an electrochemical device that includes an anode and a cathode with an electrolyte therebetween. The anode receives hydrogen gas and the cathode receives oxygen or air. The hydrogen gas is dissociated in the anode to generate free protons and electrons. The protons pass through the electrolyte to the cathode. The protons react with the oxygen and the electrons in the cathode to generate water. The electrons from the anode cannot pass through the electrolyte, and thus are directed through a load to perform work before being sent to the cathode. The work acts to operate the vehicle.
Proton exchange membrane fuel cells (PEMFC) are popular fuel cells for vehicles. The PEMFC generally includes a solid polymer-electrolyte proton-conducting membrane, such as a perfluorosulfonic acid membrane. The anode and cathode typically include finely divided catalytic particles, usually platinum (Pt), supported on carbon particles and mixed with an ionomer. The catalytic mixture is deposited on opposing sides of the membrane. The combination of the anode catalytic mixture, the cathode catalytic mixture and the membrane defines a membrane electrode assembly (MEA).
Several fuel cells are typically combined in a fuel cell stack to generate the desired power. For the automotive fuel cell stack mentioned above, the stack may include two hundred or more fuel cells. The fuel cell stack receives a cathode reactant gas, typically a flow of air forced through the stack by a compressor. Not all of the oxygen is consumed by the stack and some of the air is output as a cathode exhaust gas that may include water as a stack by-product. The fuel cell stack also receives an anode hydrogen reactant gas that flows into the anode side of the stack.
The fuel cell stack includes a series of flow field or bipolar plates positioned between the several MEAs in the stack. The bipolar plates include an anode side and a cathode side for adjacent fuel cells in the stack. Anode gas flow channels are provided on the anode side of the bipolar plates that allow the anode gas to flow to the anode side of the MEA. Cathode gas flow channels are provided on the cathode side of the bipolar plates that allow the cathode gas to flow to the cathode side of the MEA. The bipolar plates also include flow channels through which a cooling fluid flows.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a fuel cell 10 that is part of a fuel cell stack of the type discussed above. The fuel cell 10 includes a cathode side 12 and an anode side 14 separated by a perfluorosulfonic acid membrane 16. A cathode side diffusion medium layer 20 is provided on the cathode side 12, and a cathode side catalyst layer 22 is provided between the membrane 16 and the diffusion medium layer 20. Likewise, an anode side diffusion medium layer 24 is provided on the anode side 14, and an anode side catalyst layer 26 is provided between the membrane 16 and the diffusion medium layer 24. The catalyst layers 22 and 26 and the membrane 16 define an MEA. The diffusion medium layers 20 and 24 are porous layers that provide for input gas transport to and water transport from the MEA. Various techniques are known in the art for depositing the catalyst layers 22 and 26 on the diffusion medium layers 20 and 24, respectively, or on the membrane 16.
A cathode side flow field plate or bipolar plate 18 is provided on the cathode side 12 and an anode side flow field plate or bipolar plate 30 is provided on the anode side 14. The bipolar plates 18 and 30 are provided between the fuel cells in the fuel cell stack. A hydrogen reactant gas flow from flow channels 28 in the bipolar plate 30 reacts with the catalyst layer 26 to dissociate the hydrogen ions and the electrons. Airflow from flow channels 32 in the bipolar plate 18 reacts with the catalyst layer 22. The hydrogen ions are able to propagate through the membrane 16 where they carry the ionic current through the membrane. The end product is water, which does not have any negative impact on the environment. A conductive coating 50 can be deposited on the bipolar plate 18 and a conductive coating 52 can be deposited on the bipolar plate 30 to decrease the contact resistance between the plate 18 and the diffusion medium layer 20 and the plate 30 and the diffusion media layer 24.
In this non-limiting embodiment, the bipolar plate 18 includes two sheets 34 and 36 that are stamped and welded together. The sheet 36 defines the flow channels 32 and the sheet 34 defines flow channels 38 for the anode side of an adjacent fuel cell to the fuel cell 10. Cooling fluid flow channels 40 are provided between the sheets 34 and 36, as shown. Likewise, the bipolar plate 30 includes a sheet 42 defining the flow channels 28, a sheet 44 defining flow channels 46 for the cathode side of an adjacent fuel cell, and cooling fluid flow channels 48. In the embodiments discussed herein, the sheets 34, 36, 42 and 44 are made of an electrically conductive material, such as stainless steel, titanium, aluminum, polymeric carbon composites, etc.
As is well understood in the art, the membranes within a fuel cell stack need to have a certain relative humidity so that the ionic resistance across the membrane is low enough to effectively conduct protons. During operation of the fuel cell, moisture from the MEAs and external humidification may enter the anode and cathode flow field channels. At low cell power demands, typically below 0.2 A/cm2, the gas velocity is relatively low, and water may accumulate within the flow channels because the flow rate of the reactant gas is too low to force the water out of the channels. As the water accumulates, it forms droplets that continue to expand because of the relatively hydrophobic nature of the plate material. The contact angle of the water droplets is generally about 90° in that the droplets form in the flow channels substantially perpendicular to the flow of the reactant gas and act to increase the flow resistance in the channels. As the size of the droplets increases, the flow channel is closed off, and the reactant gas is diverted to other flow channels because the channels are in parallel between common inlet and outlet manifolds. Because the reactant gas may not flow through a channel that is blocked with water, the reactant gas cannot force the water out of the channel. Those areas of the membrane that do not receive reactant gas as a result of the channel being blocked will not generate electricity, thus resulting in a non-homogenous current distribution and reducing the overall efficiency of the fuel cell. As more and more flow channels are blocked by water, the electricity produced by the fuel cell decreases, where a cell voltage potential less than 200 mV is considered a cell failure. Because the fuel cells are electrically coupled in series, if one of the fuel cells stops performing, the entire fuel cell stack may stop performing.
It is usually possible to purge the accumulated water in the flow channels by periodically forcing the reactant gas through the flow channels at a higher flow rate. However, on the cathode side, this increases the parasitic power applied to the air compressor, thereby reducing overall system efficiency. Moreover, there are many reasons not to use the hydrogen fuel as a purge gas, including reduced economy, reduced system efficiency and increased system complexity for treating elevated concentrations of hydrogen in the exhaust gas stream.
Reducing accumulated water in the channels can also be accomplished by reducing inlet humidification. However, it is desirable to provide some relative humidity in the anode and cathode reactant gases so that the membrane in the fuel cells remains hydrated. A dry inlet gas has a drying effect on the membrane that could increase the cell's ionic resistance, and limit the membrane's long-term durability.